recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea's Killer Santa Cruz Turkey Chili
My best friend did Weight Watchers a few years ago and turned me onto Turkey Chili as a great high-fiber, high-protein, low-fat meal that is easy to make, easy to store, and always a crowd-pleaser. Over the years I have been experimenting with the mix and I think I have a real winner here! I use organic and local ingredients when I can (for the canned stuff, Trader Joe's has inexpensive organic canned beans, tomato sauce, corn, etc.). It is easy to do a veggie variation, too. Enjoy! Ingredients * 1 lb of ground turkey or chicken (for veggie, sub 1 cup each cubed zucchini and carrot) * 1 large yellow onion diced large * 2 cloves of garlic, minced or crushed * 1 tbsp ground cumin * 1 tbsp cayenne pepper * 2 tbsp dried oregano or Italian seasoning mixture * 3 tbsp olive oil * 2 x 16 oz cans of tomato sauce (1 chunky and 1 smooth) * 2 x 16 oz cans of whole black beans * 1 x 16 oz can of yellow corn * 1 x 4 oz can of green Ortega chiles, diced * 1 x 4 oz can of chipotle (fire roasted jalapeño) chile in adobo sauce (You will not use this whole can! Just 1 – 2 chiles is all this recipe needs - this stuff is hot!) * 1 beer (light beer or Mexican beer is best) * 1 tbsp of dark molasses * 3 tbsp cornstarch * salt and pepper Accompaniments * Avocado, Sour Cream, Cheese, Green Onions and fresh cornbread are great accompaniments! (For calorie counters, use light sour-cream, reduced calorie cheese...etc). Directions # Open your beer, pour yourself half into a glass to enjoy. # In a large soup pot, heat oil over medium heat. # Sautee onions and garlic until onions start to clarify. # Add a tsp each of salt and pepper * add ground meat (or fresh veggies, if that is your choice) * mash the meat up with the onions, sprinkle with cumin, cayenne pepper, and oregano. # Sautee 5 minutes or until meat begins to brown. # Pour the other half of your beer into the pot and stir for another minute or so. # Add in green chiles. # Take 2 chipotle chiles from the can, and dice them up. # Start by adding one chile plus about a teaspoon of the adobo sauce, and reserve the other to add later if extra spiciness is required. The rest of the can can be saved in a ziploc in the fridge. These keep well for future dishes. # Add the corn, beans, and tomato sauce, and another tsp of salt. # Stir in the molasses. # Cover and simmer at medium-low for about 30 minutes. # Add cornstarch to thicken, and then taste. # If you want it spicier, add more of the chipotle chile. # Salt to taste. # Enjoy! Category:American Meat Dishes Category:Chili Recipes Category:Ground turkey Recipes Category:Ground chicken Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Chipotle pepper Recipes Category:Recipes using beer Category:Corn Recipes